Legally Blonde: Future
by Elle Woods Maybe
Summary: What ever happened after graduation when Elle and Emmett got engaged? Well, this story continues on...
1. Wedding Day

**Wedding Day**

**Fades in. You see a church and the pews are filled with people who are talking amongst themselves. They all quiet down as they see Emmett step out to the end of the aisle. He gives his mom a hug and she sits down. The music begins and the bridesmaids start down the aisle. The bridesmaids are the Delta Nu Girls, Paulette, and Vivian. Emmett waits patiently but, you can tell he is very nervous. Finally, Elle walks down the aisle in a beautiful wedding gown, she looks stunning. Emmett is blown away. Then the ceremony begins..**

**Emmett: **Wow, Elle you look…beautiful.

**Elle: **Thanks, Emmett. So, do you. _(smiling)_

**Emmett: **I'm really nervous…what if I mess up my vows?

**Elle: **Emmett, do not worry. I'm nervous too. But, we'll be okay. We're in front of our family and friends, everything will be okay.

**Emmett: **Okay… I love you.

**Elle: **I love you too

_**They turn and face the priest. The ceremony continues on then finally the priest comes to the sentence…**_

**Priest: **If there is anyone who thinks this couple should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.

_**Then a man stands up from the crowd. It's Warner. He walks up to Elle and Emmett.**_

**Elle: **Warner! What in the hell are you doing here? It's my wedding day!

**Warner: **I need to say something! Let me speak for one last chance.

**Elle**: What?!? What, Warner?

**Warner: **I love you, Elle.

_**Emmett is starting to get angry. **_

**Emmett: **Look, Warner. You blew your chance, now let us finish, please.

**Warner: **No. Listen, Elle. I was forced into a relationship that I didn't want to be in.

_**Vivian gasps because, she knows he is talking about her. **_

**Elle**: What are you talking about Warner? You dumped me because, I was a blonde, basically. I don't need you anymore I've found someone new and I'm in love.

**Warner: **Are you Elle? You see, Vivian's dad is best friends with the dean of Harvard. He knew how much I wanted to go and we made a little deal. He wanted his girl to be happy and I wanted to get in. So, I dated Vivian. But, it wasn't real love.

_**Vivian lets out a loud cry and runs off**_.

**Elle: **You see what you've done? You aren't helping. I don't need you anymore.

**Warner: (**_sung) _

Serious. Gotta stop wasting time you see.

Serious. Come on! Lets go! You belong with me.

**Elle: **(_spoken) _Warner!

**Warner: **_(sung)_You need to get some sun!

**Elle: **_(spoken angrily) _NO!

**Warner: **_(sung)_And leave this Harvard bum.

You know, you wanna come on hon.

**Elle**_**: **__(sung) _I've got it all planned.

I have my future ahead. (spoken) And I'm not seeing you there.

**Warner: **_(sung) _I know you had your future all planned.

I totally understand. How could you marry this man?

**Emmett: **Excuse me?

**Elle: **_(sung) _I'm sorry you have it wrong. I mean, you said you knew all along.

**Warner: **You know what? You're right. I don't need this. I don't want to be a desperate ex running after his dream girl. I'll find another. But, before you put on that ring. Think about what you're missing out on.

**Elle: **You know. I pictured myself marrying you.

**Emmett**: Elle!

**Elle**: _(To Emmett) _No, That's not what I mean. _(To Warner_) I thought I would marry you but, I didn't and I am SO much more happier now… with Emmett. I love him and I don't love you anymore.

_**Warner's head drops in sadness he's realized his plan has failed. **_

**Elle: **Warner, it wasn't real love. It was infatuation. One day, you will find the girl of your dreams and you will be the happiest guy alive but, I'm not that girl. Okay? I'm sorry. But, it's not me.

**Warner: **Okay. I'm sorry. I hope you guys live a happy life. I love you, Elle.

**Elle: **Bye, Warner.

**Emmett: **Bye, Warner. I'll talk to you sometime?

**Warner: **Nah.

_**Warner walks out of the chapel ashamed and depressed. The wedding continues where it left of…**_

**Priest: **Are we ready?

**Elle & Emmett: **Yes.

_**The place the rings on each others fingers**_

**Priest: **I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.

_**Elle and Emmett share a passionate kiss then they walk down the aisle and it fades out. **_


	2. Honeymoon

Honeymoon

**Elle and Emmett are in California for their honeymoon. They are standing on the beach. It is almost sunset…**

**Elle: Oh, Emmett. This is perfect! It's the beach, city, AND the romance all packed into one week!**

**She turns and gives him a romantic hug and a small kiss. **

**Emmett: Are you sure? You really like it? I mean. I was planning to go somewhere nice but, that was before I spent my money on ANOTHER year at Harvard**

**Elle: Emmett, I don't need to be in the Bahamas or France. I love it right here, in California. You know, I love you for who you are and not what you do or where we go, right? **

**Emmett: I know, but, I wanted to do something, nice… for us…**

**Elle: This is nice. This is fantastic. And, Warner was right, I do need some sun.**

**Emmett stops and thinks about what Elle has just said. He has to think about Warner, again. **

**Emmett: Yeah, Warner. What do you think about him showing up today? Did you even invite him? **

**Elle: Yeah, you know. I was trying to be nice. I thought he was over it. I didn't know he would actually get up in front of everyone, including Vivian and basically beg me to take him back. **

**Emmett: Yeah, I guess…**

**Elle realizes Emmett is acting strange. She walks over to him. **

**Elle: What's wrong?**

**Emmett: Nothing…**

**Elle: No, something is wrong. Tell me. **

**Emmett: I'm just… **

**Elle: What?**

**Emmett: I'm just afraid I am not adding up to the expectations you had. **

**Elle: Expectations? This isn't a job or school. I know sometimes we're going to have trouble. But, we're are going to have to act like adults and work it out. **

**Emmett: I know that, I'm just saying that I'm afraid I'm adding up to Warner. **

**Elle sighs and rubs his back. She kisses him.**

**Elle: I don't want you to be… Warner. You know what he is? **

**Emmett: A jerk.**

**Elle: Yes, and he is liked for his looks and his money. He isn't anything great. He is making money for his body. You are so much more. You are smart, charming, handsome, and the greatest guy I've ever met. **

**Emmett: Really? **

**He walks away and sits down on the warm sand on the beach. He just sighs and looks at the beautiful sunset. **

**Elle: Yes, really. **

**She joins him. They lay together and watch the sunset. **

**Emmett: You looked gorgeous in your wedding dress…**

**Elle: Thanks. You were so handsome…**

**Emmett: I was blown away…**

**Elle looks over at Emmett who looks over at Elle. They are caught in the moment. Then Elle looks away.**

**Elle: Remember when we first met each other…**

**Emmett: Yes, I remember, everything. **

**Elle: It was my first day and I got kicked out of class… You were so sweet, then Warner came along. Then the next time I went to that party dressed as a playboy bunny and Warner dissed me and I sat out on that bench where you gave me your coat and over those next months opened my eyes. I fell in love with you. **

**Emmett is speechless. **

**Elle: You know, Warner basically brought us together. **

**Emmett: Lets not talk about Warner anymore. Lets enjoy each other.**

**Elle lays on Emmett's chest. It fades out. **

**They then have the most romantic life of their life. Nothing Warner and Elle ever had…**


	3. What to do?

**What to do?**

_**Opens up in Emmett's apartment. He is studying by his desk. You can tell he is stressed out by his crazy hair, dark eyes, and several cups of coffee sitting around his papers. He looks around and stands up then starts to walk around his apartment frantically searching for a paper…**_

**Emmett: **Where the hell is that essay? I wrote it last night! It has to be here somewhere!

_**He is running around then finally stops and looks up. **_

**Emmett: (sung)**

What have I got myself into?

I think I have no clue

What to do? What to do?

I spend all day in the classroom

My students are helpless

They can't even do the simplest case I assume…

I'll end up going crazy. I'll be alone

Because I can't spend enough time with my wife

Yes I need to stop being so hard on myself.

Oh, wait! I think that paper is on the bookshelf

_**(Runs over to the shelf and grabs the paper)**_

YES!

Now, back to work before I'm too late

I've got a class at eight and it's seven thirty

I'll grab my papers and grab the keys

Now… I've got to leave bef…

_**Elle slams open the door looking frantic and shocked. She stares at Emmett. **_

**Emmett: **What's wrong?

_**He runs over to her and takes her hand. She just looks up at him.**_

**Emmett: **Elle? I said… What's wrong.

**Elle: **I'm… I'm….

**Emmett: **You're what? Elle?

**Elle: **I'm PREGNANT! Oh, no!

_**Elle runs over to the couch and jumps onto it laying flat across with her face deep into the pillow. Emmett is frozen where he was and he is basically freaked out. **_

**Emmett: **Really? I mean… it only happened once didn't it?

_**Elle looks up still shocked. **_

**Elle: **No! Remember… the beach? The hotel? The hot tub?

**Emmett**: Oh yeah…

**Elle: **This is horrible.

**Emmett: **Why? We are married now. Don't you want a family?

**Elle: **Yes but, I didn't know I'd have one this early. I'm only twenty five! Don't you want to live before you have more responsibility?

**Emmett: **We are still living. I had my chance to have fun and I did. So did you, now it's time to have a family and that's fun too. Listen, we will be great parents…

**(sung)**

We were young and we had fun

But, now it's time to be grown ups

I love you, and you love me too

So, lets take this and make it the best

We're going to be parents

The best of the best

Parents! Elle, just rest

Don't worry about the old times

Just think of the future

We're going to be parents

Oh, yeah, parents

**Elle: (sung)**

What about my figure? I don't want stretch marks and a gut

What about time?

We will we even have enough

You have your job and I'm working on one too

What about us?

Will it tear us apart?

What about love?

Love, Love, Love

**Emmett: **

Your figure

You're beautiful the way you are

Our time

We can plan it all out

About us

We are staying together no matter what

About love

I love you so much

And this should make us stronger

**Elle: (sung) **

Okay, I mean it when I say

I love you and I'm going to stay…positive

I need some chocolate!

So prepare for the cravings and the weight?

Are you ready? Are you ready?

**Both: **We're going to be parents!

I am ready for the challenge.

Parents! I can't wait for my child.

Parents! I love you with all my heart!

So, prepare for the best parents you've ever seen.

**Elle: (spoken) **

I love you

**Emmett: ( spoken) **

I love you too

**Elle: **Okay, I'm ready to be a mom.

**Emmett: **Me too! I mean a dad though, not a mom

**Elle: **Okay, lets do this.

_**Elle and Emmett share a passionate kiss and it fades out. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**You're throwing away you're future…**

**Fades in on Elle and Emmett in the kitchen. Elle is setting the table and Emmett is cooking by the stove. About two weeks has passed since Elle found out she was having a child. The doorbell rings. Elle walks over and opens up the door there is standing Paulette and Kyle.**

**Paulette: Elle! Omigod! I haven't seen you in forever! How are ya? **

**Elle: I know! I'm great! Come in, make yourself at home. (To Kyle) Hi, Kyle. It's nice to see you. **

**Kyle: Thanks, Elle. It's good to see you too. How was the honeymoon? **

**Elle: Great of course! **

**Kyle: I knew you guys would have a great time. Paulette and I had the best honeymoon anyone could ever have…**

**Paulette: Kyle! Not here. Don't even get him started on our honeymoon…**

**Elle chuckles. **

**Elle: So, where are the kids? **

**Paulette: They are with Heather.**

**Elle: OH, that girl from the salon?**

**Paulette: Yeah, I thought me and Kyle should come by ourselves. **

**Elle: Oh, no, they could have came. I have plenty of movies and stuff.**

**Paulette: It's no big deal and Kyle and I deserve a night to ourselves isn't that right sweetie? **

**Kyle: Sure is! **

**Emmett softly chuckles and Elle just smiles. **

**Emmett: Elle, what time is your parents going to be over? **

**Elle: I'm not for sure. They just said they'd try to make it if they could. **

**Emmett: Is their schedule that busy? **

**Elle: Yes, they have a lot to do. My mom runs a club at the local country club and my father has been promoted to Vice President of his company. **

**Emmett: What is his company again? **

**Elle: They create different types of shoes and brands like Nike and Reebok buy their models. **

**Emmett: Hmm… sounds intresting. **

**Elle: Yeah, they had a ' Bring Your Child To Work Day' and he brought me. It was intresting. **

**Emmett: They actually had those days. I didn't know that. **

**Elle: Yeah. I guess. **

**Paulette: Omigod, Elle you'll never guess who I saw at Kohls yesterday? **

**Elle: Who? **

**Paulette: Vivienne**

**Elle: Are you serious? How was she? **

**Paulette: She looks different. She had a hubby on her arm and a child in the cart. She also has a baby bump. **

**Elle: Really? I hadn't seen her in forever. Wow. **

**Paulette: Yeah, well she remembers us. She came up and talked to me first. I didn't know it was her. She was asking about you. She said she'd love to invite you to her baby shower. **

**Elle: Oh, that would be great. I think I may have her e-mail if it is the same. **

**Paulette: Her husband is gorgeous. She said she found him in Cali while she was training for the Peace Corps**

**Elle: Really? I imagined that maybe Warner would convince her to be with him? **

**Paulette: Nope. In fact, she said that he hasn't spoken to him since your wedding but he was on a billboard in Cali for modeling.**

**Elle: Sounds like Warner**

**Paulette: He must be the same**

**Elle: Probably**

**Emmett: Well, I'm glad he's in our lives anymore. He causes too much trouble it's not worth your breath…**

**Elle: Yeah, well you weren't with him for four and a half years. It's different when you know someone well**

**Emmett: Well, I've heard plenty of things about him….**

**Elle: Really like what? **

**Emmett: That he is a major player. All he wants is the money and the fame.**

**Elle: Well, they are just rumors. Warner isn't THAT selfish**

**Emmett: Really Elle? Really? **

**Paulette: You know what? Let's talk about something else. Okay?**

**Everyone suddenly gets quiet and Emmett continues cooking. The doorbell rings and Elle walks over and opens up the door it is Emmett's mom, Marilyn Forestt. She gives Elle and huge hug.**

**Elle: Hey Marilyn!**

**Marilyn: Elle! How are you? **

**Elle: I'm great! How are you? **

**Marilyn: Fabulous!**

**Elle: Good. You're wonderful son of yours is in the kitchen cooking dinner. (Points to Paulette and Kyle who are cuddled on the couch) These are my friends Paulette and Kyle. **

**Paulette: Nice to meet you! **

**Marilyn: You too! I love your top by the way!**

**Paulette: Aw, thanks!**

**Marilyn walks into the kitchen and gives Emmett and welcoming hug. **

**Marilyn: How is my boy doing? **

**Emmett: Fine, mom. How are you doing? **

**Marilyn: I'm lonely without the man of the house in the house anymore. **

**Emmett: What about Rick? Isn't he still there? **

**Marilyn: Yeah, but you're my boy. **

**Emmett: I know but, I told you that you are welcome whenever you like. **

**Marilyn: I know. **

**The phone rings and Elle answers it. It's her parents…**

**Elle: Yeah mom. I understand, it's just I wanted you two to be here… Okay. I know. Love you too, bye. **

**She hangs up the phone and looks at Emmett.**

**Elle: They aren't coming. **

**Emmett: It's okay, honey. At least you have your best friend, your husband, and your mother in law here with you. **

**Elle: I know. It just wont be the same. **

**Marilyn: What wont be the same? **

**Elle: (turning to everyone) Everyone, I have some news…**

**Emmett walks over to Elle and holds her hand. **

**Marilyn: What is it? **

**Elle: I'm PREGNANT!**

**Marilyn: OMIGOD! (almost Paulette loud) I'm SO happy for you guys!**

**Paulette: (Paulette loud) OMIGOD! OMIGOD! OMIGOD! (running over to Elle and giving her a hug) I'm so glad! Yay! You're having a baby!**

**Kyle walks over to Emmett and gives him a hug. **

**Kyle: Are you ready to be a dad? **

**Emmett: Yeah. **

**Kyle: Well, It's better than you think it will be. When Paulette had Sadie and Scott I had the most incredible feeling ever. It's the best….**

**Emmett: Really? I don't know what to think…. I love Elle and I want to start a family but, I'm afraid it may effect my job and my career. **

**Kyle: I thought the exact same thing because, I'm going to college now. **

**Emmett: Really? Where? **

**Kyle: MSU. I'm going for a teachers degree. **

**Emmett: That's great! I'm proud for you. **

**Kyle: Thanks, Man… **

**Paulette: Kyle, can you call and see if the kids are okay?**

**Kyle: Paulette, they are fine.**

**Paulette: Oh, really? Well, how do you know? Did you already call?**

**Kyle: No, but..**

**Paulette: No but? **

**Kyle: Fine…**

**Kyle steps outside to call and check on the kids.**

**Marilyn walks over to Emmett and gives him a huge hug.**

**Marilyn: My son, being a dad… wow. I can't wait…**

**Emmett: I agree…**

**Marilyn: So, how long have you known?**

**Emmett: Two weeks.**

**Marilyn: Wow, just found out huh?**

**Emmett: Yeah…**

**The phone rings and Elle answers it… it's her parents.**

**Elle: Hey mom… Oh, no it's fine I just have some important news but come over tomorrow and I'll tell you and dad… Because it's a surprise…No…NO! Mom! I'm not telling…Okay fine… … … I'm… Pregnant… **

**Elle is dead silent for the next two minutes and she begins to cry. She hangs up and looks at Emmett.**

**Emmett: What is wrong?**

**Elle: She told me I am throwing away my future and that she is disappointed in me…**

**Emmett walks over and gives her a warm hug and everyone is standing around sadly amazed. It fades out.**


	5. You're A Jerk

**Weeks have passed since Elle told her parents about her pregnancy. **

**In Elle and Emmett's apartment, Elle and Emmett are sitting in the living room, Elle is watching t.v and Emmett is reading a paper. Elle has a blue fuzzy blanket wrapped around her, and she is eating of an ice cream carton. Emmett is leaned over reading the paper with reading glasses on, he leans over and Elle gives him a bite of her ice cream. He continues to read. **

**Elle: (yelling at the t.v) **No! Claire you're not supposed to be with Rick! He cheated on you!

**Emmett: (looks over at the t.v) **She did NOT get back together with him did she? **(looks at Elle shocked)**

**Elle: **Yeah! She just took him back like he did nothing. She is such a idiotic tramp!

**Emmett: (shakes his head) **She'll find out sooner or later. What about Lindsey, did she have her baby?

**Elle: (nods) **Yep, last episode. OH, and guess what? **(looks at Emmett**) Mark didn't even show up to her pregnancy.

**Emmett: (jaw drops) **Are… you….serious? **(shakes his head) **What a jerk.

**Elle: (looks back at the t.v) **Yeah, I know.

_**Emmett takes off his glasses and stands up. He walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge. He looks for a minute and closes the door and walks over the doorway, and looks at Elle. **_

**Emmett: **Um, Elle? Have you seen my ham sandwich and my leftovers from the Chinese restaurant?

**Elle: (blushes) **Sorry.

**Emmett: (smiles and shakes head) **It's okay. I'll just order some pizza. **(walks over to the phone hanging on the wall)**

**Elle: **Ooo, pizza. Sounds delicious.

**Emmett: (laughs and looks at Elle; smiles) **Elle, you just ate a carton of ice cream!

**Elle: **So, I can't have pizza?

**Emmett: (shakes head) **No, you can have pizza if you want.

**Elle: (smiles) **Trust me, Emmett. After this pregnancy _all _of this baby weight is going to be GONE.

**Emmett: **You're perfect just the way you are. I don't care what you look like.

**Elle: (smiles) **Awww, thanks sweetie.

_**Emmett orders the pizza and grabs the empty carton from Elle and throws it away. He grabs some papers sitting on the kitchen counter and walks to his desk and sits down. He begins to read the papers and scribbling fiercely on them. The doorbell rings. Emmett walks over to the door and pays the pizza guy for the pizza. Emmett closes the door and takes the pizza into the living and sets it down on the glass coffee table. Elle sits up and opens the box and grabs a slice of pizza and starts to eat it. **_

**Elle: (eating the pizza) **Thanks, Emmett This is DELICIOUS.

**Emmett: (takes a slice) **You're welcome. **(begins to eat the pizza)**

**Elle: **So, how is class going? Are your students improving?

**Emmett: (shrugs) **It's getting a _little _better. They aren't very smart.

**Elle: **Well, law isn't all that easy you know.

**Emmett: (looks at Elle) **Actually, it's a lot simpler than most people think. My class is for stupid ignorant people who know _nothing at all. _

**Elle: (sets the pizza down) **_I _took that class too. Does that mean _I'm _stupid and ignorant.

**Emmett: (sets his pizza down) **No! That's not what I meant! I'm just saying-

**Elle: **No, Emmett. You're saying that your student's are _stupid. _You shouldn't be talking about them like that. You're their TEACHER, Emmett.

**Emmett: (stands up) **Are you _seriously _going to start a fight over MY students? You don't even know them.

**Elle: (stands as well) **WELL, I SURE WOULDN'T WANT MY TEACHER TALKING ABOUT ME THE WAY YOU DO!

**Emmett: (paces angrily around the living room) **Elle, I _don't _want to fight with you.

**Elle: **_Emmett, _you shouldn't be such a jerk sometimes. **(turns around angrily) **

**Emmett: **A jerk? **(crosses his arms) **Fine, Elle. If I'm a jerk then, okay.

**Elle: (walks past Emmett angrily; headed down the hall; turns and looks over her shoulder) **You can sleep on the couch tonight.

**Emmett: **FINE.

_**Emmett angrily sits down on the couch and turns off the t.v. Elle slams her bedroom door closed. Emmett continues to grade papers angrily grumbling to himself. Fades out.**_


	6. Good Morning

_**THE NEXT MORNING: Elle walks into the kitchen in her pink pajamas and big flamingo slippers. Emmett sits up slowly and silently watches Elle. Elle quickly glares at Emmett and grabs an apple from the refrigerator. She sits down at the small kitchen table and opens the current mystery/romance novel she is reading. Emmett stands and walks into the kitchen and makes himself a bowl of cereal. He walks over and sits down in the chair across the table from Elle. He eats it silently and watches Elle and yawns. Awkward Silence. **_

**Emmett: (takes a bite of cereal) **Good Morning.

_**Elle ignores his comment and continues to read her book and takes small bites from her apple. **_

**Emmett: (leans his head to the right) **Okay, fine. If you don't want to talk then I'll just ignore you too. **(Leans back and crosses his arms) **Wow this is SO ridiculous.

_**Elle stands and doesn't make eye contact with Emmett. She walks into the kitchen and throws away the rest of her apple. She quickly grabs a bottle of water and walks back into the bedroom and shuts the door, locking it after she enters. Emmett sighs and shakes his head. He walks into the living room and sits down and rests his elbow on his thighs laying his head onto his hands. He sighs and thinks for a while. **_

**Emmett: (spoken) **Why am I such a jerk? I hurt Elle and I didn't even TRY to fix it. **(walks over and knocks on Elle's door; waits and walks back into the living room)**

_**Elle walks out with jeans on and a cute pink t-shirt that says 'Delta Nu Girl' on the front. She is holding Bruiser and a magazine. She sits down on the opposite end of the couch and begins to read her magazine. Emmett watches her. **_

**Emmett: **Elle… I'm sorry I-

**Elle: **It's fine.

**Emmett: (sighs) **No, it's not. You're mad.

**Elle: **I _was. _I'm not anymore. I'm going to act like an adult and listen to my _wonderful _husband. **(sarcastically pronounces 'wonderful' and keeps on reading)**

**Emmett: **Well, I'm just saying sorry. I wasn't insulting _you, _Elle. I wasn't insulting _anyone _actually. I'm just worried my students won't understand what's going on and we have to move on.

**Elle: (nods; looks at Emmett) **It's okay. Really. I understand.

_**Emmett nods and leans closer to give Elle a kiss. Elle stands before he can kiss her and walks into the kitchen and begins to put the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. Emmett sits confused for a minute then stands and walks into the kitchen to help Elle. He collects all of the papers scattered across the bar and sets them in a neat pile onto his desk in the corner of the living room. He folds some blankets in the living room and throws away the half empty pizza box on the table. Elle walks back into the living room and slips on her Victoria Secret PINK jacket, and grabs her purse and keys. **_

**Emmett: **Where are you going?

**Elle: **I'm going to go see Paulette. I need some girl time. Is that okay Mr. Forrest? **(looks at Emmett; puts on her Gucci sunglasses)**

**Emmett: (chuckles lightly at Elle's sarcastic comment) **Sure thing, Miss Elle Woods.

**Elle: (turns and walks towards the door) **Bye.

**Emmett: **Bye, Elle. I love you.

_**Elle leaves without another word and Emmett shakes his head and continues to clean. We follow Elle to Paulette's small house. Elle walks up to Paulette's door and waits. **_

**Paulette: (opens the door; smiles) **Elle! OmiGOD, I haven't seen you in forever!

**Elle: (smiles slightly) **I know, right? I _need _some girl time.

**Paulette: **Come on in! Heather had to work today so Maurice, Vince, and Kenzie are here today.

**Elle: (nods and walks inside) **I haven't seen the kids in a long time anyway.

_**Two kids run towards Elle. The young boy, Vince, is five years old and looks almost exactly like Kyle. Two young girls are running behind him. Maurice, is six years old, she has long blonde hair and doesn't look like Paulette or Kyle. Maurice gives Elle a hug. Kenzie hugs Elle last. Kenzie is four years old, she looks most like Paulette and has on fake long nails, and bright red lipstick smudged on her lips and onto her cheek. Elle smiles and hugs Kenzie back. **_

**Elle: (looks at Kenzie's nails) **Kenzie, I _love _your nails. Who did them?

**Kenzie: (smiles) **I did them all by myself!

**Elle: (trying to make Kenzie feel proud of herself) **Those are _really _good.

**Kenzie: **I can do yours if you want?

_**Elle smiles and looks at Paulette. Elle was simply just trying to make Kenzie happy but, Elle can't say no to a cute four year old. Elle nods and walks into the living room and sits down on the couch and Paulette sits down on the brown recliner next to the couch. Kenzie grabs her nail kit and shows Elle. **_

**Kenzie: (showing Elle the nails) **I have cats, rainbows, snowflakes, or butterflies.

**Elle: **I'll have the butterflies! **(smiles) **

_**Kenzie begins to put glue on the fake fingernails and stick them to Elle's fingers. **_

**Paulette: **So, what's going on Elle?

**Elle: (sighs) **It's Emmett…

**Paulette: (gasps a little) **Did he cheat on you? I'll go kick his-

**Elle: **No! He… is just stressing out about work and I don't know how he's going to be able to handle a baby.

**Paulette: (nods) **I know what you mean. Kyle was the same way. Trust me, after you have the baby everything gets better. He'll be there for you more. He'll be more understanding about how you feel.

**Elle: **I sure hope so. We got into a fight. He was trash talking his students and it kind of hurt _my _feelings because I was in the same class he is teaching.

**Paulette: **I know but, it's different now than it was when you were there. There are different students and different topics to cover. You should both apologize. Emmett loves you Elle. He would do anything for you. You should give him a chance to say sorry and both of you should work it out.

**Elle: (looks down at her finished nails and smiles) **Thanks Kenzie! They look great! **(stands up**) And thanks Paulette, you're right. I'm going to go talk to him.

_**Elle gives Paulette a hug and grabs her things and walks out the door. Fades out. **_


	7. Neil Hansley

_**Elle opens the door to the apartment. She shuts it quickly and takes off her jacket and sets it on a barstool. She sets her purse down and looks at Emmett who is sitting on the couch asleep. Elle sighs and walks over and sits next to Emmett. She shakes him lightly. He slowly opens his eyes and looks cautiously at Elle. She smiles slightly. **_

**Emmett: **That was quick. Is everything okay?

**Elle: (looks down) **Not between us. **(grabs Emmett's hand and looks at him sincerely) **I should have listened to you. I was such a-

**Emmett: (kisses Elle deeply and pulls away and looks at her) **You were _right_. I'm sorry for everything. **(grabs Elle's hands) **

**Elle: **Me too…. **(kisses Emmett's cheek) **Are we okay now?

**Emmett: (smiles) **Fabulous. **(looks down at Elle's nails; smiles) **Butterflies?

**Elle: **Kenzie did my nails. You like it? **(smiles at Emmett) **

**Emmett: **Yes, they are very… Paulette.

**Elle: (laughs) **True.

**Emmett: (glances down at his watch) **I have to go to work… I'm sorry. **(kisses Elle lightly)**

**Elle: **It's okay. I understand. We all have to work you know. **(smiles) **In fact, I have to get in touch with Enid about this new case she was telling me about through e-mail. I can't remember what all it said. I'd better go into the office today.

**Emmett: **I thought you don't go back until next Monday. It's only Wednesday.

**Elle: **I know but, still. I have to get some things figured out and I have work to do. **(stands up) **I better go put on something a little more business like. **(glancing down at her tight Delta Nu top) **

**Emmett: (smiles) **Good idea. **(stands up; hugs Elle tight; looks down at Elle) **I love you, Elle.

**Elle: (smiles) **I love you too, Em.

_**Emmett smiles and releases Elle. He walks over and grabs his briefcase and walks into the kitchen and grabs his silver travel coffee mug. He slips on his coat and grabs his keys. He walks over and kisses Elle on the cheek and walks to the door. **_

**Emmett: (looks over his shoulder) **Bye, Honey. Have a great day today.

**Elle: (waves and smiles) **Bye. You too!

_**Emmett leaves. Elle smiles to herself and walks into her room to get ready for work. SCENE END.**_

_**Elle shows up at work and enters the office. There is a young woman sitting at the front desk. She looks miserable; she has flat, messy dark brown hair, she has dark circles underneath her eyes, no makeup, she is wearing a gray sweater with black work pants. She is taking small sips out of a coffee mug and is typing slowly on her keyboard. Elle approaches the desk and smiles. **_

**Elle: **Good Morning, Katherine.

**Katherine: (looks up at Elle; keeps a straight face) **Good Morning, Mrs. Forrest.

**Elle: **You can just call me Elle. **(smiles) **Is there any mail for me?

**Katherine: (turns around and walks to the mailboxes; brings back a big stack of papers; hands them to Elle) **Here you go. Oh, and you have a meeting at Town Hall today at ten. Something, about a murder? **(stares blankly at Elle) **

**Elle: **What time is it now?

**Katherine: (glances down at her watch; looks at Elle with the same bored expression) **Ten O' Two. **(sighs; takes a drink of her coffee) **

**Elle: (gasps; grabs the papers and starts to run out the door) **Thanks, Katherine!

_**Elle hurries to her car and starts it quickly. She speeds down the highway to Town Hall. She grabs her purse and hurries inside. Enid is leaning against the wall near a water faucet and an American flag. She is talking on the phone. She sees Elle and hangs up she looks at her annoyed.**_

**Enid: **Where were you? Everyone is waiting on you!

**Elle: (begins to walk down the hall towards the meeting room) **I'm sorry! NO ONE told me that I had a meeting today! No calls, no e-mails, no texts.

**Enid: (follows Elle; walks up two flights of stairs) **Katherine, was supposed to call you three days ago!

**Elle: (walks down the hall approaching a room) **Well, she never told me… We really need a new secretary. Katherine doesn't even enjoy her job. She looks miserable twenty-four seven AND she looks awful.

**Enid: **That's because she parties every weekend.

**Elle: (gasps and looks at Enid) **Really?

**Enid: (sarcastically gasps) **Really!

_**Elle and Enid walk into the courtroom and see other co-workers sitting in seats around a table. The all sigh with relief when they see Elle. A co-worker Luke, pulls out a seat for Elle and slides a blue folder towards Elle spot. Elle sits down and opens the folder she pulls out a pink fuzzy pen and begins to read the file. **_

**Elle: (reading the papers) **What happened now?

**Luke: (leans over near Elle) **A man was shot at the local club The Streetlight… They found him in the back of the building. We have his cell phone but, he called tons of people that night. It's a useless piece of evidence.

**Elle: (glances around at the people at the table) **Was there not a security camera?

_**A young woman, Carter- 22, long blonde hair neatly pulled up into a pony tail, she had on a gray business suit that had small stripes of light pink on it, her nails were neatly painted bright pink, she had on black reading glasses with small diamonds on the side, her makeup was put on perfectly. She looked up at Elle. **_

**Carter: (rudely) **They _do _have security cameras but, they were not working at the time.

**Elle: **Obviously.

**Enid: **And there weren't any witnesses?

**Luke- **No.

_**A man, Jack- 28 years old, had short black hair, he had light tanned skin, he had gorgeous brown eyes, and a muscular body type, he had on a black business suit on and was scribbling down notes. Elle noticed him quite quickly since when she had entered the room. He was sitting next to another man, Michael- 30 years old, he was bald, he had on a matching black business suit and a light blue tie, he kept glancing at Carter with his bright blue eyes quite often and barley wrote down any notes which annoyed Elle far more than anything.**_

**Elle: **Have _any _of you checked out the crime scene yet? Who are we protecting?

**Enid: **The main suspected murderer. Neil Hansley. He's 24 years old, he lives two blocks down from the club, and he goes to The Streetlight everyday. He knew everything about The Streetlight; all the workers, all of the V.I.P members, all of the people _in _the club. He had been in numerous fights with men from the club and was arrested once before for battery.

**Elle: (sighs and rubs her forehead) **Alright. It'll be tough but, we can prove him innocent. If he's telling the truth then he has nothing to hide. He should able to tell this story easy. Plus, if he knew everyone he should be able to help us out with who could possibly be the murderer.

**Enid: **Perfect. I'll go back to the office after lunch and get a hold of Neil and try to set us up a meeting with him. We can have him come into the office, or meet him somewhere.

**Elle: **Make sure it's somewhere… safe.

**Luke: (chuckles lightly) **I'll help you out if you want?

**Elle: **Alright. Enid & I are the… _captains_ I guess of the case and you all are our _helpers, _I guess would be the best way to put it. Talk to either of us and we'll tell you what you need to be doing. **(glances at Michael who is staring deeply at Carter) **Got that, Michael? **(Elle says loudly; Michael jumps at looks at Elle)**

**Michael: **Yes, ma'am.

**Elle: (stands up) **Alrighty, let's go then!

_**Everyone stands and exit's the meeting room and go outside to there cars. Jack, Michael and Carter get into one car. Enid and Luke get into the other. Elle gets into her car and turns it on. She sits for a second to think things over and turns on her radio. She starts dancing to a fun song on the radio singing loudly and finally pulls out of her parking spot and drives to a small restaurant nearby called 'Nellie's Bar & Grill'. Fades out.**_


	8. Chapter 8: What Am I Going To Do?

**Ch. 8: What Am I Going To Do?**

_Elle enters her apartment. She sets her purse down on the counter and huffs. Elle is overwhelmed with the new case, Emmett, and the baby. She takes off her jacket and throws it over the chair. She walks into the living room and sees Emmett sitting on the couch. Emmett has on his reading glasses, his sleeves are pushed up, his shoes are laying beside the couch. He is typing fiercly onto his laptop and there are papers all over the couch. He takes a huge drink of a energy drink sitting next to the couch. Elle smiles and walks over. She sits down and looks at Emmett who is so into his work he doesn't notice. She clears her throat and he glances quickly at her._

** Emmett: **Hi, honey. How was work?

**Elle: ** *shrugs* It was okay. I guess.

**Emmett: **What happened?

**Elle: ** Well, I'm meeting with a man who may be a murderer tomorrow.

_Emmett looks at Elle shocked and then begins to gather his papers. _

__**Emmett: **What? Why?

**Elle: **Well, I need to find out some information on what he saw that night of the murder.

**Emmett: **Elle, I don't want you to see a man who could be a murderer!

_Emmett sets the pile of papers next to the couch. He shuts his laptop and sets it besides the couch. He looks at Elle._

**Elle: **Em, this is my job! I'm supposed to take risks and chances. I may never find out the truth.

**Emmett: **Elle, listen to me. I understand that you love your job and I'm glad you love your job so much! I don't know anyone who would do the things you do.

**Elle: **Then why is it so awful? I'm meeting with a client.

**Emmett: **Oh, maybe, because he is a murderer!

**Elle: **(stands up) _ I _think he is innocent.

**Emmett: **Okay, fine. You can go see him, but let me tag along. I won't say a word.

_Emmett stands up and touches Elle's arms. _

** Elle: **(Smiles) Okay, but what are you going to do if he starts to go crazy. You going to beat him up?

**Emmett: **Uh, yeah! I beat someone up once.

**Elle: ** Was he twelve? Em, I love how brave you are, but the muscles just aren't there.

**Emmett: **I'm not joking. I beat up a normal adult man. It was intense.

**Elle: ** Why did you beat him up?

**Emmett: **He took my parking spot.

**Elle: **A parking spot? (*chuckles*) Tell me the true story.

**Emmett: **That's the truth.

**Elle: **Wow… You always surprise me, Em.

_Emmett leans down and kisses Elle. He looks at her and smiles. _

**Elle: **Oh, remember, I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. We find out if it's a boy or girl tomorrow.

**Emmett: **Right. About that… I have a class.

**Elle: **Oh… well it's okay. Then I can surprise you.

_Elle smiles and kisses Emmett's cheek._

_:SCENE FADES OUT:_

_:FADES IN: _

_ In the hospital room. Elle is sitting there waiting in her normal clothes. The doctor, Dr. Louis- 35 years old, cute muscular older man, walks in with some papers. He looks at Elle._

__**Dr. Louis: **Well, Elle. I have some surprising news.

**Elle: ** Yes, what is it?

** Dr. Louis: **(hesitates) You are having… twins. One boy, one girl.

_Elle sits in silence and shock. She puts her hand to her forehead and shakes her head. In disbelief, she looks at Dr. Louis. _

**Elle: **.God. I'm going to have two babies?

**Dr. Louis: **Yes. But, it's okay… you were blessed with twins for a reason.

**Elle: **(nods and stands up; grabs her purse) Thank you, Dr. Louis.

**Dr. Louis: **No problem… how do you think Emmett will take the news?

**Elle: **I have no clue. He'll probably pass out.

_Dr. Louis chuckles and pats Elle back. He exits out the door. _

**Elle: ** What in the world am I going to do?

:SCENE FADES OUT:


End file.
